Rana Amano
Fuchsia Purple Maximum Purple |symbol=Dahlia |debut-anime= Episode 07 |seiyū= Ami Nishioka |singer= Ami Nishioka }} Rana Amano (天野花姫 Amano Rana) is a recurring character in Aikatsu New Nebula! and Aikatsu Regal. She debuted as a soloist under TS Entertainment with the stage name Dahlia. Bio Backstory Rana had no initial intention of becoming an idol but loves to sing and dance. Having taken dancing classes for 5 years and singing classes for 10 years (even wanting to become a singer in high school) she thought of becoming a singer-songwriter. However she also got interested in her studies and started studying law and started going to law school and taking ethical studies as well. Wishing to help others and defend the innocent. During her final year, she met Jun. He was very gentle to her and despite his shyness, was able to cheer her up. After learning that he is an idol, she cheered him up as well because she knows how shy Jun is and how much it can limit him as an idol. They both spent a lot of time together and fell in love. They started living together. Working for an association, she enjoys her work but wanted more. Seeing Jun become better as an idol reminded her of her dream of becoming a singer. She thought that maybe there was a way for her to become a singer. One day, she went by the agency and decided to see Tsuyu. Telling her that maybe she could become a singer and audition. Tsuyu did audition her and found her very talented. Tsuyu gave a lot of thought about Rana and debuting her as her first solo artist. In the end, Rana was taken in and soon the news spread. Working with several producers along with Rana's participation, they produced her first album. Debuting under the name Dahlia, she quickly gained fans for her talents and music. Jun was happy to work with her and the both of them are doing their best to improve as idols together. Personnality Rana is a cheerful person, happy-go-lucky, excited, energetic, she is described as a "living battery". She loves cracking jokes and cheering people up. Rana is nice, gentle, caring and considerate. She doesn't show her emotional side and keeps to herself until she can't bear it anymore. When she met Jun, she was able to confide to him and became more open to talk about her emotions. She is very serious and hard working, she gave her all to be able to get her degree. Now as an idol, she works hard to be able to be good on stage. Rana is very talented and was able to catch people's eyes with her solo debut. Appearance Rana has medium length light purple hair and mauve/light pink eyes. Her skin is lightly tanned and fair. She is tall, being 172cm tall. She has small eyes and thin lips, she is described as "classically pretty". She wears feminine and elegant outfits, often colored in purple, dark pink and black. She likes flower prints, flowy blouses, velvet shorts/skirts and boots. Jun describes her style as "flower princess", her friends also describe Rana as very pretty and her style as "luxurious". Etymology Rana (花姫 Rana), Ra (花 Ra) means flower, Na (姫 Na) means princess. Amano (天野 Amano), means heavenly field. Discography Mini-Albums *''Spotlight'' (2019) Trivia *Rana loves rose tea, matcha cake, nikuman, mille crepe, mochi, grilled shrimp and shrimp ramen. *Her favourite flowers are the dahlia, rose, lily, fuchsia and lavender. **Her and Jun share the same favourite flowers. *Rana has multiple origins: **Her father is Japanese and Brazilian. **Her mother is Japanese and Filipino. *Rana can speak Japanese, English, Brazilian Portuguese and English. *She took vocal/musical lessons for 10 years and dance lessons for 5 years. *She has a law and psychology degree. **She actually works in her free time, being a child counselor in training. *She has written her own songs. Category:Soloists Category:Weekender Girl39 Category:TS Entertainment Category:Idols Category:Sexy Idols Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:Aikatsu Regal